battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
BioHazard
'''BioHazard '''was a heavyweight robot from California built by Carlo Bertocchini. It competed in all seven ''BattleBots ''events, from 1999 to 2002, winning four titles in the process, also being runner-up once, and a quarter-finalist twice. BioHazard also competed in U.S. Robot Wars, and won the title twice, in 1996 and 1997. BioHazard was created by Carlo Bertocchini for Robot Wars. BioHazard was first designed entirely on a computer before a single part was even purchased. Carlo said that designing BioHazard's low-profile frame was one of his greatest engineering accomplishments. The robot itself has gone through many changes. Originally, it had two forklift-like plates on its lifting arm and no anti-wedge skirts. The anti-wedge skirts were added later for more protection against flipping. However, the skirts led to BioHazard's demise when it was flipped by Vlad the Impaler in the Las Vegas 1999 quarterfinals--because of the skirts, BioHazard was unable to right itself. In a ComBots 2005 event, BioHazard had it lifter end and side skirt ripped off by Megabyte. It was then ripped in two by Brutality, causing BioHazard to retire. Robot History Long Beach 1999 BioHazard was given a bye in the first round, and in the second round faced Kill-O-Amp, where it won by a knockout. In the third round, BioHazard beat Monster on a crowd's vote, and moved onto round four, where it faced Tazbot. BioHazard won by a knockout. BioHazard moved into the final against KillerHurtz, and won by a knockout. BioHazard then beat KillerHurtz again due to the double-elimination nature of the competition, this time on a crowd's vote, meaning BioHazard had won the heavyweight championship. BioHazard also claimed the Best Engineering award. Las Vegas 1999 BioHazard returned to BattleBots later that year as reigning champion. Just like last time, BioHazard was given a first round bye, which gained it automatic qualification to round 2, where it faced frenZy. BioHazard dominated the fight, flipping frenZy numerous times until BioHazard managed to tip frenZy onto its back, and for some reason frenZy was unable to self-right, so BioHazard won the fight by knockout. BioHazard advanced to the quarterfinals where it fought against Vlad the Impaler. BioHazard immediately drove across the arena to meet Vlad, but its front skirts got lifted up, allowing Vlad the Impaler to get underneath BioHazard and push it into the arena spikes. This upended BioHazard against the arena lexan, and landed directly on top of Vlad the Impaler's rear. Vlad then charged across the arena with BioHazard still mounted on its back. It got BioHazard caught on a set of killsaws, damaging a skirt before reversing and ramming BioHazard onto another set of killsaws. The resulting impact combined with BioHazard's arm being raised at that moment, flipped BioHazard, and since BioHazard was unable to self-right at the time due to the skirts, BioHazard was counted out and eliminated from the tournament. BioHazard was not done yet that season though, as it later returned for the heavyweight rumble and managed to win after lifting several robots into the air such as Tazbot and Mortis, and even flipping Blendo completely over. By the end of the fight, its arm was stuck open but the remaining robots were luckily clumped together as the time ran out. BioHazard ended up winning the rumble on a judge's decision. Season 1.0 BioHazard returned again for new decade, this time having to compete in the first round, where it faced Mjollnir. Nothing very much exciting happened in the battle as BioHazard had a hard time lifting Mjollnir's awkward frame with its arm. BioHazard and Mjollnir were hit hard by the killsaws, which caused sparks to fly from Biohazard and Mjollnir's tires to come off. BioHazard won with a 9-0 judges decision. In Round 2, BioHazard faced the highly destructive Blendo. BioHazard went straight at Blendo and Blendo managed to rip off the lifting front of BioHazard. However, this impact caused Blendo's engine to stall and BioHazard flipped Blendo up and over for the KO. BioHazard then faced Voltarc in the quarterfinals. The match began with both bots moving around each other, and BioHazard almost lifted Voltarc twice. However, the tide turned when Voltarc was able to get underneath BioHazard and lift it up with its articulated arm. BioHazard was completley at Voltarc's mercy for the rest of the match and visited every killsaw in the arena which caused many sparks to fly from BioHazard's armor. Since there was no rule in Season 1.0 about robots having to let go after 30 seconds, Voltarc was able to completely control the fight. Voltarc won by judges decision, 9-0. BioHazard wasn't done, however, as it entered the heavyweight royal rumble which featured every competitive robot in the season except for GoldDigger. BioHazard started lifting the behind of Voltarc and attempt to flip Vlad the Impaler but failed. BioHazard then went after Punjar and its arm was stuck underneath Punjar for only seconds before flipping The Mauler against the spikestrip. BioHazard then flipped the walker Gammatron on its side near the corner and went back for Tazbot, Voltarc, and Vlad for the rest of the rumble. In the end, BioHazard was announced the winner of the royal rumble. Season 2.0 BioHazard entered BattleBots once again for Season 2.0. In its first match, it imgwas pitted up against M.O.E. BioHazard dominated, slamming M.O.E. into the spike strip and then pushing it over the killsaws, destroying its plastic frame. M.O.E. was flipped over and high-centered by the killsaws, and it was counted out. BioHazard was next pitted up against Suicidal Tendencies. BioHazard's anti-wedge skirts prevented Suicidal Tendencies' wedge from getting underneath it. To make matters worse for Suicidal Tendencies, BioHazard was too low for its pickaxe to reach. After nearly getting stuck under the spike strip, BioHazard managed to get the upper hand and pin Suicidal Tendencies under the pulverizer with its lifting arm. After driving some more, BioHazard eventually pinned and flipped Suicidal Tendencies over the killsaws, taking one of its tracks off. BioHazard chased his competitor down and pinned him against the Lexan. With only a few seconds left, BioHazard managed to pin Suicidal Tendencies between the pulverizer's mounting and the Lexan wall, literally suspending the bot in mid-air. BioHazard did his victory dance and took the win by a 45-0 judge's decision. BioHazard then moved on to the quarterfinals once again, pitted against Nightmare. Both bots came out and BioHazard drove over the killsaws accidentally while trying to get behind Nightmare. After dancing around for a few seconds, Nightmare made direct contact to the side of BioHazard with its deadly blade, causing BioHazard to be hurled across the arena in a shower of sparks. This impact cut through Biohazard's anti-wedge skirt, causing part of the skirt to lift off the ground. After a few more minutes, Nightmare drove over the killsaws and its blade was forced into the ground, stopping it. BioHazard seized the oppurtunity and drove under Nightmare, lifted up and pinned it underneath the pulverizer, which disabled Nightmare's drive system. Thus, BioHazard won by knockout and advanced to the semi-finals. BioHazard's semi-final match was against frenZy. The match lasted for a long time, with BioHazard having some trouble flipping frenZy because of its round shape. Eventually, frenZy was clipped by the killsaws and flipped on its back, causing it to become immobile due to its battleaxe ceasing to function seconds earlier. BioHazard entered his second championship match in his BattleBots career and his second match against Vlad the Impaler. This fight started out with both bots meeting in the middle of the box. After a few seconds, Biohazard made contact with the side of Vlad and flipped it over. Vlad self-righted and retailated by getting underneath BioHazard and pushing it a little. BioHazard the caught the front of Vlad and tried to lift it on its side, but couldn't. Vlad got underneath BioHazard again and manged to slam Vlad into the spikes. Vlad then got underneath BioHazard a third time and rammed it into the spikes again. After a few more bumps by both bots BioHazard finally seized the oppurtunity for another flip. Vlad, of course, self-righted again. Vlad then made the mistake of driving near the pulverizer, to which BioHazard responded by pinning Vlad under the pulverizer with its lifting arm. After a few hits the pulverizer broke off its shaft. The remainder of the match involved both bots driving around each other looking for the oppurtunity to strike. The buzzer sounded and it was left up to a judges decision. The judges voted 27-18 for the new champion, BioHazard. Season 3.0 BioHazard was a veteran competitor, so it was allowed to skip the qualifying rounds set in place for this season because of the large number of robots that entered. It first came up against Little Sister. The fight began with Little Sister maneuvering around BioHazard, but BioHazard responded by driving the robot into the pulverizer for a quick smack. Little Sister then took damage from the nearby killsaws. BioHazard then drove toward Little Sister, who turned around to face it and fired its flipper, almost flipping BioHazard over. Little Sister managed to get under BioHazard a second time, but its flipper was inneffective thanks to BioHazard's anti-wedge skirts. After a few moments, BioHazard was underneath Little Sister and toppled it on its back. Little Sister used its arm to self-right. BioHazard then drove Little sister into the pulverizer and then flipped Little Sister over a second time. Little Sister self-righted, but the British robot's arm appeared to be malfunctioning, as it would not come down. With one final flip, BioHazard toppled Little Sister over a third time for a knockout and moved on to the next round. BioHazard's next match was against Incoming. BioHazard controlled the fight and won by judge's decision, 42-3, moving to the next round. BioHazard's next match was against Tazbot. The buzzer sounded and both bots clashed in the center of the box. Both bots bumped each other around for a little bit, but then BioHazard gained the upper hand, first with a slight lift and then another, pinning Tazbot against the wall in the process. BioHazard then preceded to manuver Tazbot into the pulverizer for a few seconds. After escaping the pulverizer, Tazbot and BioHazard took shots from the killsaws. After a few more lifts, BioHazard finally flipped Tazbot over in the last remaining seconds of the match. BioHazard won by judge's decision, 27-18. BioHazard advanced once again into the semifinals where he faced OverKill. The match was extremely uneventful as builder Christian Carlberg locked OverKill's blade so that he could try to use the wedge more. This, however, proved ineffective and the two bots drove around each other in the ring, with BioHazard getting in a couple flips. BioHazard once again won by a 38-7 judge's decision. Biohazard made it to the championship round once again, however he found himself against a more challenging opponent. BioHazard came up against Son of Whyachi. The fight had a heavy hype, as it was the first time in Season 3.0 that BioHazard had gone up against a robot built for destruction, rather than a lifter or thwacker. The fight began with BioHazard charging at Son of Whyachi, but Son of Whyachi had already got its blade up to full speed. The resulting hit tore off BioHazard's front left skirt and sent BioHazard spinning across the BattleBox floor. BioHazard then charged at Son of Whyachi once more, but got promptly thrown across the arena again but Son of Whyachi's weapon now had one of its red rods broken free at one end. As a result, Son of Whyachi's weapon got stuck at the Spike Strip and its body spun at full speed. This allowed BioHazard to lift Son of Whyachi into the pulverizer but once Son of Whyachi got out, BioHazard pushed Son of Whyachi into the pulverizer further, where it got hammered for 30 seconds. BioHazard then lifted Son of Whyachi into the arena lexan, nearly flipping it. However, this hit seemingly incapacitated BioHazard, as it did not move for quite a while. During this time, Son Of Whyachi got itself freed from the corner of the arena, spun its now-unstable blade back up to speed, and ripped off the entire right side skirt of BioHazard. The referee then began counting out BioHazard, as it had stopped moving, but just as he reached 7, BioHazard recovered and drove back into the center of the arena. BioHazard plowed straight into the front of Son of Whyachi and debilitated its entire right drive system, leaving it spinning in circles. This time around, BioHazard was counted out but since BioHazard was still mobile on one side, it was changed to a judges' decision. The final scoring was 29-16 for Son of Whyachi, meaning BioHazard had lost its championship. Season 4.0 BioHazard returned once again for BattleBots Season 4.0, largely unchanged from the previous season. Its first match of the season was Stealth Terminator, where BioHazard overturned Stealth Terminator and, since it could not self-right, was counted out. BioHazard then fought Jabberwock, where it won the match on a 41-4 judges decision after dominating the match. However, Jabberwock's ram hit and broke a vital part to BioHazard, and so Carlo returned to his nearby shop and made a new piece for BioHazard's next battle. BioHazard's next match was a rematch against Nightmare. At the start of the fight, the two bots met in the middle of the arena, Nightmare smashing the front of BioHazard and causing a tremendous shower of titanium sparks. This attack damaged the lifting mechanism of BioHazard, BioHazard couldn't use it weapon for the rest of the fight. BioHazard was struck in the front again by Nightmare, sending more sparks flying. BioHazard was seemingly dazed and skidded over the killsaws, making even more sparks. Luckily for BioHazard, Nightmare's disc was dying however. As it's disc had died, Nightmare compromised and tried to push BioHazard. Because of BioHazard's low profile, Nightmare just ended up driving onto the top of BioHazard almost every time Nightmare attempted to push it's low profiled foe. This continued with both bots trying to get into a position so they could shove each other around. Nightmare had started losing power to it's right side drive motor, resulting in it hobbling around on one wheel, trying to avoid the killsaws. However, Nightmare managed to get its tail end on top of BioHazard, grippling BioHazard's arm and pushing BioHazard over the killsaws one last time. But it wasn't enough for Nightmare. Three minutes ended and it went to the judges, Nightmare lost 13-32. Season 5.0 After narrowly defeating Center Punch on a 23-22 judges' decision, BioHazard fought Greenspan in its first televised fight of Season 5.0. This match was over quickly as BioHazard maneuvered over to Greenspan's side of the arena and flipped it over after having some sparks shaved off by Greenspan's spinning disc. Since Greenspan didn't have a self-righting mechanism, it was counted out and BioHazard progressed to the Quarterfinals. BioHazard had MechaVore to fight now. BioHazard started by driving at the sides of MechaVore. After getting MechaVore side-on two times, BioHazard then lifted MechaVore over completely. However, as MechaVore went over, it ripped off BioHazard's lifting arm before spinning around on the spot before stopping, giving BioHazard the win via KO. After having its lifting arm fixed, BioHazard had Aces and Eights to fight. Aces and Eights' driver had added two forks to the front of his machine in the hopes of getting under BioHazards skirts. After a uneventful fight where BioHazard failed to flip Aces and Eights, BioHazard did manage to get underneath Aces and Eights multiple times during the fight. The fight went to a judges decision, which BioHazard won 28-17. In the fight to decide the champion, BioHazard had a grudge match against Voltronic to win. This fight was over quickly as BioHazard got under Voltronic's ground clearence a couple of time and then lifted Voltronic by the side towards to wall. Voltronic escaped and BioHazard then lifted Voltronic up aganst the wall for a second time and reversed away, pulling Voltronic away from the wall. BioHazard then pushed Voltronic again, this time beaching Voltronic on its back with no way of self righting. Revenge had been taken by BioHazard and it had won its fourth BattleBots championship. Wins/Losses * Wins: 27 * Losses: 3 Merchandise *BioHazard/Battle Basher *BioHazard/Battle Chains *BioHazard/BattleBots: Beyond The BattleBox *BioHazard/McDonald's *BioHazard/MiniBot *BioHazard/RC Pro Series *BioHazard/SpinBot Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:"Best Driver" Winners Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Heavyweight Runner-Ups Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that appeared on television for all 5 seasons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:US Robot Wars competitors